Stars in Their Eyes
by PrimeLaughter
Summary: Roger looked up at the moon, a smile on his lips. Yes, he knew it was a fake moon, but it still cast a fairytale glow on everything in the FAYZ... Title may change. Set just after Fear. Rogelio (gay, yaoi) don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! PL here, just checking in to say you are awesome if you are reading this, even more so if you ACTUALLY know this series.**

**I just finished reading Fear, and so I don't know if anything changed with this relationship during Light (I sincerely hope not).**

**This takes place a month after Plague.**

**Disclaimer: I know there is almost enough angst in the series to be written by yours truly, but if it WAS written by me there would be PLENTY more of this pairing in there (detailed hot gay make-outs galore). Obviously I do not own this series, as they didn't even actually hug.**

**Reviews save lives**

* * *

Roger looked up at the moon, a smile on his lips. Yes, he knew it was a fake moon, but it still cast a fairytale glow on everything in the FAYZ. With a sigh, he sat up, prepared to head back to his "house".

A snap.

He looked around frantically, silently cursing himself for not bringing a weapon. He crept on all fours to a nearby bush, and glanced over his shoulder. At that exact moment, the cool metal of a gun barrel was pressed to his scalp from the bush he was about to use as cover.

"Who are you?" A faintly accented voice questioned coldly.

"Roger! I'm Roger, Edilio I'm a friend!" He cried desperately, recognizing the voice belonging to the illegal.

"Roger?" Edilio repeated, surprised. "Man, I thought you were..."

He trailed off, but there was no need to go on. The fear of Drake, even after a month of peace, was still present.

"Anyways, what are you doing out here?" The teen asked as he sat down, slipping the rifle over his shoulder.

"Looking at the moon," Roger replied sheepishly. To his surprise, the Honduran nodded in agreement.

"I do that too, sometimes. It just looks so real, you know?"

Roger smiled shyly, looking over to the other boy in the dark.

"Anyone else would've called me crazy."

"You're not crazy; Penny's crazy, Caine's crazy, Drake's insane. You're probably the only sane one here," Edilio responded in all seriousness.

"You're not crazy," Roger said quickly.

"Sometimes I sure feel like it," Edilio responded.

Roger didn't have a reply to that.

After a moment of silence, the honduran stood and brushed dirt off his jeans, extending a hand for the other teen.

"You probably should get back. I'll go with you, just so you don't spook a more trigger-happy ten-year-old," he said, gently pointing out Roger's lack of weapon.

It was a sad truth here that you WERE considered crazy if you didn't carry some form of protection with you. Even worse: a trigger-happy ten-year-old WASN'T crazy, in fact it was totally normal to see a three-year-old carrying a sharp object on them these days.

"Crazy is our reality," Roger remarked as he took Edilio's hand and pulled himself up.

The "Head of Security" looked at him for a moment before saying "Sadly, yah."

* * *

Roger lay there in the grass outside the tent he called home. He could hear Jason's quiet snores, and he smiled to himself. The little boy was just so cute sometimes. That thought was fleeting, however, as another invaded his mind.

Edilio.

Roger had realized he was gay sometime in sixth grade when he started feeling slightly... Turned on by all the pictures of handsome, rugged, shirtless and muscular men with a slight sheen of sweat in magazines clearly meant for women or, obviously, gays. It didn't bother him at all afterwards, actually it was a bit of a relief to figure himself out like that.

As he lay there in the grass, he realized he'd never actually come out and told his parents before this god damn bubble showed up and they poofed.

His thoughts once again wandered to Edilio, which he had little to no problem with. The Honduran was attractive, to say the least; he was skinny from lack of food, but muscular from their hard circumstances. Not only this, but he was kind. He was the type who wouldn't care if you were black, white, gay, bi, atheist or religious. He treated people with the respect they deserved, but he wasn't untainted. He had buried every body in the beginning, every neglected baby, starved child or murdered teen. He had shot people; god knows how many he killed. Then again, who could escape such a fate in the FAYZ?

Rodger sighed. Sadly, there wasn't really any (to his knowledge) other gay still alive. Besides Dekka, of course, but she wasn't really his type, or gender for that matter. He preferred someone who would sit and watch the stars with you, not laugh as you did so.

After a while longer, he decided it was time to crawl into the tent and get some sleep. He drifted off imagining the feel of Edilio's lips against his own.

* * *

Roger found himself daydreaming of Edilio a lot over the next week, once even going so far as to need to find a private spot and "take care of business".

It was the end of the day, dusk settling over the bubble world, casting everything in a deep shade of blue. Roger found himself walking besides the teen he would go so far as to call his crush, when he tripped. Edelio's arm shot out and snatched him before he fell, which was a good thing because there happened to be a board there, turned upside-down. Roger's head would have been impaled on the rusty nail, and that most likely would have been lights-out for him.

Instead, he found himself pressed tightly against a pounding chest, Edilio stumbling back a step or two with his sudden movements.

"T-thanks," Roger mumbled into the ratty shirt his face was currently pressed into.

"Don't mention it man," Edilio replied, grin flashing white in the oncoming darkness.

Roger straitened up, looking down slightly at the other boy (he was, obviously, barely taller). He found his arm reaching out, but quickly pulled it back in.

"I..."

"Yah Roger, what's up?"

"Ah... Nothing. Forget about it."

"That's cool, though I'll listen to a friend anytime."

Edilio began walking again, but stopped as Roger's hand landed on his shoulder.

"I..."

"Roger, you ok man?"

The taller mumbled something, shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Yo, man, what's wrong? Seriously."

"It's... Can you promise this doesn't get past you?"

"Yah, 'course!"

"Well... I-I'm gay." Roger twisted his fingers nervously as he confessed his closely-guarded secret. "See, I never actually got around to telling anyone back home about this, and its just sorta been eating me up inside for years, and I figured now is as good a time as any for someone to know 'cause we might die at any moment so..."

He slowly let his ramble die down, finally looking up from the ground. Edilio simply clapped a hand to his shoulder with a smile.

"Cool. Sorry about you not being able to tell your folks, I know there are plenty of things I wish I'd said. Let's get back, it's getting dark."

Roger nodded eagerly, relief coursing through his veins.

He didn't even care if his crush was straight; Edilio accepted him and that was good enough for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I've had this written for a little while, but I told a friend I'd work on it with her, so I've been waiting for her to send me her ending to the chapter (I wrote my own, which you will see below). **

**Do not fear, tis just the ending if the chap, not the fic.**

**Calm yoself.**

**Basically, that is my excuse for taking half a dozen years to finish this chapter. **

**And also letting you know that one of these days I might post something with her writing as well (it'll be told in the AN, just so ya know).**

**Tis all.**

**Read on.**

* * *

Time passed in a peaceful lull, Drake fading into a bad dream. A nightmare within a bad dream, Roger surmised, because no matter how you looked at it, they were still trapped inside the goddamn bubble from hell. At least he had a little less weight on his chest.

Ever since he'd told Edilio about his sexual preferences, he'd felt better; uplifted. Sure, it'd be even BETTER if the Honduran could return his slightly jumbled feelings, but he doubted it could ever happen. Still, Edilio had never, to his knowledge, shown affection either way. Which made it harder for him; if the illegal was strait then Roger knew it could never be more than a fantasy, but since there was no evidence either way there was that little part of Roger's mind, rocking back in forth in a corner, wearing a tin-foil hat, whispering "it could still happen".

At the moment, that was most of Roger's mind.

He found himself in Edilio's presence often, and the two got along quite well. At least, they had until two weeks ago.

It was strange, one minute they seemed the best if friends and the next, Edilio was doing what could not be mistaken for anything other than avoiding him. Needless to say, Roger was extremely disheartened by this development.

No, more than disheartened: Roger found himself wrapped in a funk that none failed to noticed. Most blamed it on the fact that nobody was really in the right state of mind anymore, but some seemed to tell it was more than that. Still, none asked him, and he didn't bother to explain.

All there was to it was that Edilio was uncomfortable being friends with him; the Honduran probably noticed all the little glances Roger snuck; all the blushing, and put two and two together. Edilio was smart, at least with people, so there was really no way he wouldn't have come to this conclusion eventually.

Even so, it hurt.

One day, Jason turned to him, small mouth twisted in a little frown.

"Roger, why are you so sad?"

"It's nothing to worry about, little buddy," Roger replied tiredly, false small wavering.

"I should worry if someone I care about is sad," the little boy replied simply, playing with a frayed bit of his shirt.

"I... I'm just having some troubles, is all."

"Can I help fix them?"

"No, no it's nothing you can help me with."

Jason didn't say anything for a moment, then looked up at the older male.

"Are you sad about Edilio?"

"What?" Roger blanched, surprised.

"Is he making you sad?"

"Why would you say that...?"

"Well, you two liked to spend time together, and you smiled an extra special lot when he was there. Your face got red when you sat together too. Then you stopped being best friends and you haven't smiled a whole lot since."

Roger sat in silence for a moment before replying quietly

"Yah, I guess you're right."

"Well, then why don't you tell him you want to be friends again?"

Roger looked over at Jason, surprised.

"I wouldn't know what to say, though."

"It's easy!" The small boy grinned. "All you have to do is tell him how you feel!"

Sometimes, little kids are smarter than adults.

* * *

"Roger."

The boy stopped dead in his tracks. It was his name, but that wasn't really what caught his attention, it was the voice. Rather, it was the person to whom the voice belonged; the slight Honduran accent quickly dashing any doubts as to the owner against the rocks.

"Hey Edilio," Roger answered quietly, staring in disbelief at the other boy.

"So," Edilio replied gruffly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking off to the side. "How you doing?"

"Good, I guess," Roger stuffed his hands in his pockets as he spoke. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

After a moment, Roger spoke up again, attempting to get past the heavy silence.

"You must have been busy lately, I haven't seen you much."

Roger kicked at the dirt, a small lump forming in his throat. He quickly swallowed it, but it was too late to push the hurt, sadness and anger back down.

"Yah, sorry about that."

"Why are you here, really, Edilio?" Roger exploded, more out of a desperate need for answers but being too hurt to ask them than out of anger.

"I... Jason came to me and told me that I needed to talk to you; that you'd become pretty much depressed since- urm, in the last couple of days."

Roger stood silently for a moment, then began to shake, covering his face with his hands. Concerned, Edilio took a step closer, hand reaching out cautiously.

"R... Roger, you ok?"

In response, the younger boy threw back his head and let out a short laugh.

"Jason, that little matchmaker."

"Roger?" Edilio questioned again, confused.

"It's nothing, really," he replied, quieting down into a more serious tone. "Are we good?"

Edilio have a small smile, nodding.

"Yah, we're good."

* * *

"Is Edilio going to make you sad anymore?" Jason asked bluntly as Roger stepped into their tent.

"I think we're all good now," Roger replied with a little smile.

"But you still look sad."

"Well, we're good, just not as good as I want us to be. Does that make any sense?"

The young boy took a moment to consider his words before nodding.

"Yup."

"Ok."

Roger lay down, prepared to take a nap after many nights of little sleep.

"Roger?"

"Yah buddy?"

"Do you love Edilio?"

Roger took a long moment to consider those words. Finally, through a sleep-deprived fog, his mouth muttered the words.

"Yah, I think I might."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll!**

**this chapter was written mainly by my friend RB.**

**Sadly, she is not on this site, but I assure you that I only wrote a tiny portion of this thing.**

**Well, got that out of the way, so... Read on, I guess!**

* * *

Edilio was walking back to the White Houseboat after breaking up a fight in front of the marina when he heard his name being called. He stopped and looked around and was surprised to see Justin running towards him.

"Hey, what's up, little buddy?" Edilio asked when the younger reached him.

"Um... Uh..." Justin panted, trying to catch his breath. "Ow..." he grunted, and he held the stitch in his side.

"Ouch, got a cramp? C'mon, walk with me; that'll get rid of it." Justin nodded and limped along next to Edilio. When he caught his breath, he delivered his message.

"Roger is still sad because he misses you still," Justin said. Edilio's breath hitched in his throat and he tripped over his own feet, landing hard on his arm.

"Are you okay?" Justin exclaimed, reaching out a small hand to help him up.

"Yeah, yeah; I'm okay," Edilio said quickly, jumping back to his feet. "What were you saying, little dude? Rog—um, he misses me?"

"Yes. He said that he... well he wanted told me that he wanted you to be his best friend again but I thought I'd do it for him. He doesn't know I'm here, he's asleep. He's still sad, though, even though he said you guys are good." Edilio plastered a false smile on his face, which he turned down at Justin.

"Well thank you for telling me, bro. I've got some work to do right now, so you go back and tell Roger that I want to talk to him, but I...can't. Tell him I'm sorry, too, please, and that I know we talked a bit but we still really just need to work things out." Justin nodded and ran off.

Edilio sighed. He walked to the White Houseboat and collapsed into a folding lawn chair on the deck. The fight by the marina was between a twelve-year-old boy and his thirteen-year-old girlfriend. She was upset at him for never telling her he loved her, and slapped him right across his face. He had lost his temper and punched her in the stomach. Unfortunately for him, she had taken karate lessons for years, and she roundhouse kicked him in the groin.

That's where Edilio had jumped between them. He had scolded the girl for playing dirty, and lectured both of them for disturbing the peace.

He had said nothing about the unspoken words that had broken those two apart.

He was so confused. He had never had a girlfriend before, or ever even loved somebody. He had no idea what true love felt like, but whenever he saw Roger, his heart leaped and he felt like he was floating on Cloud 9; yet at the same time, he would become nervous and his palms would get slick. When Roger had tripped and ended up clasped to Edilio's chest, he had felt Roger's heartbeat pounding against his own chest, speeding up, a fast-paces rhythm of life. That was what had pushed him over the edge. Finding Roger watching the moon rise had made Edilio realize what a deep and thoughtful personality Roger had, but once Roger had pulled away from Edilio, he had wanted to pull him right back. He had never seen before that point how...sexy Roger was. He was thin and tall, but graceful. And whenever he flipped his light brown hair out of his eyes, it made Edilio's heart flutter.

He was lost in thought when Sam hopped aboard. It took Sam a couple tries to get his attention.

"Bro. Hey. Dude. Edilio."

"Ahuh? What? What's up, Sam?" Edilio said, snapping out of his funk.

"Your arm is bleeding everywhere, dude," Sam said with a concerned expression upon his face. Edilio held up the arm he had fallen on and examined it. Blood was running down his flesh and dripping off of his elbow; a large shard of glass sticking out of his forearm.

"Whoa..." he said dazedly, taken completely by surprise.

"Sit tight, bro. I'll get Roger," Sam told him. He jumped off the boat and hit the ground running towards Roger's tent.

"R-Roger?" Edilio mumbled, falling back into a trance that was only partially caused by his loss of blood.

He was laying in the warmth of the false sun when he sensed fingers probing his wound. His whole arm was numb, so he didn't feel anything...until someone pulled the chunk of glass out of him.

"GAAAAHHH!" he roared, lunging away from the stranger.

"Look man, I'm just doing my job," said the girl who was (basically) Roger's assistant nurse.

Roger.

Edilio pushed himself back towards consciousness and opened his eyes wide.

"Roger?" he murmured. He saw the taller boy and smiled wide. Roger's sad gray eyes locked onto Edilio's smiling brown ones, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning back.

"Hey, man! What did you do to your arm?" Roger asked, a concerned expression clouding over his bright smile.

"Oh, um; I was walking and talking to Justin and I tripped. I think I fell on some glass," Edilio slurred, barely concious from loss of blood.

"That sucks, bro. Hey, go find some food," Roger instructed his assistant. She sighed dramatically, tossed her hair, rolled her eyes, and swaggered away.

"Aye, Roger," Edilio whispered. Roger grabbed an alcohol wipe, and then knelt down by Edilio's side.

"Yeah, dude?" he said as he cleaned Edilio's arm.

"What does love feel like?"

Roger paused and looked over at Edilio's dirty, sun-baked face. After a beat, he let his eyes wander up to the sky, and began in a soft voice.

"Love feels like...like the sun is shining inside your heart, and the moon is glowing inside your brain. The stars are twinkling in your eyes and the wind is at your back, a warm wind, filled with the smell of freshly cut grass and new books. It feels like you're having a heart attack, but instead of dying you grow more alive. With every pump of blood, your chest constricts more and more until you think you might burst, only you don't.

"But if that special person hurts you in any way, it's a thousand times worse than if anyone else had done the sam thing. It... it's like someone went and stuck a knife in your gut, twisting the blade slowly so as to draw out your pain in the mist grueling way possible. Your would closes in, and you feel as if everyone is just staring as you limp along, bloody, not even bothering to help you out." He fixed his eyes on Edilio again, the slightest hint of a tear visible, shining in the sunlight."So if you want my honest opinion about love, don't bother with it."

Roger finished cleaning the wound and turned back to the table that his supplies lay on to hide the grimace of pain twisting his face. He took a shaky breath and let it out slowly, doing his best to calm himself down. He grabbed a sterile needle and thread, turning back to Edilio.

"This is going to hurt, buddy," he warned, "So I want you to take your other hand and put it on my shoulder. When it hurts, squeeze me. Actually, here." Roger pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his pale stomach (he typically spent his time in shady places with some rare pencils and paper). Edilio's eyes widened. He felt a twinge in his abdomen and silently thanked himself for putting on tight jeans that morning.

"Open your mouth," Roger instructed, stuffing his shirt into Edilio's mouth. "This way, you won't clench your teeth too hard or scare anyone by yelling." He explained, and Edilio nodded in understanding before hollering into the shirt as Roger dug the needle into the lip of his cut.

* * *

Edilio opened his eyes and stared up at the sky. Stars twinkled above him, and he sighed, feeling completely at peace. He heard a light snoring from somewhere near him, and he sluggishly turned his head to see Roger passed out with his head on his arm.

Edilio grit his teeth and scrunched his toes, pulling his arm out from underneath Roger's head with slow, jerky movements. Roger didn't even flinch when his head fell onto the metal arm of the deck chair with a sharp clang. Edilio rubbed his arm and absently watched his sleeping friend.

Roger had fallen asleep sitting in a chair facing the side of Edilio's chair; he was slumped forward with his forehead on Edilio's cold, metal armrest. One of his arms was dangling below him; the other was lying across Edilio's lap. Edilio reached over and took Roger's hand, rubbing the soft, pale skin of the back of Roger's hand with his rough, calloused fingers.

* * *

Roger awoke as his forehead connected with the very much solid metal of a deck chair armrest. He was blinded by the flash of pain, and found himself frozen for a moment.

In that moment, his hand was gently caressed in the rough palm of another, a calloused thumb tracing mindless patterns on his milky skin. There was nothing that could possibly trick him into thinking it was anybody but Edilio. He lay there for a moment, enjoying the feeling, before lifting his head.

Edilio dropped his hand as fast as Speed Gonzolas runs, blush pooling upon his cheeks even faster.

"Hey there," Roger mumbled tiredly.

"H-hey," Edilio stuttered in response.

"I'll just let you be now, I guess," Roger mumbled, standing and turning to leave.

"No! Uh..." Edilio snatched his hand back from where it had grabbed onto Roger's sleeve. "I mean, you don't have to leave it you don't want to. I need to talk to you anyways."

Roger plopped back down with a heavy sigh, staring up at the false moon.

After about five minutes, Roger turned to him.

"Dude, are you going to talk, or...?"

"I was collecting my thoughts, give me a moment," Edilio replied apologetically. With a deep breath, he began "So, earlier I had asked you what love was, and you told me something you could only have said if you had had experience. Now, I'm not going to ask you who this person was, because they obviously meant a lot and then they hurt you, but I can't shake the feeling that that was an accusation. I... I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you lately, Roger. I've been a shit friend, bad enough to have been confronted by Jason; twice. I guess I just want things to go back to how they were."

Roger sat still for a moment, staring down at his pale hands.

"Is."

"What?"

"Who that person is, not was." Roger looked straight at Edilio as he continued. "Unless you've suddenly died, Edilio, I'm pretty sure I'm still in love with a living person."

Roger stood up and fled, crying for no reason he could quite understand. Why had he just admitted that to Edilio, just as the Honduran was trying to FIX their friendship? God, he was such an idiot!

He wasn't sure where he was running, only that it was AWAY. He was a mess, tears and maybe even snot streaking his face, stumbling as he ran on blindly. Eventually, he collapsed in a heap on the ground, curling into a ball and hiding his face from the sun.

"God fucking dammit," he hiccuped. "Such an idiot. Such an idiot..."

He continued to mumble to himself in the broken speech of someone who just lost it all, curling up tighter, gripping his own hands until the crescents from his nails turned red with droplets of blood. Roger was falling apart, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.


End file.
